


Laughter,Lust with a bit of Gore

by Glowmoss



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: Asmo is apperently very descriptive when it comes to the things he wants to do to MC, to the embarrassing plesure of Satan and Leviathen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Laughter,Lust with a bit of Gore

Levi shuffled up and down the hall that belonged to the human of the house,very confused as to what he just saw.

He knew MC was a little...odd,nothing really phased her. From Asmodeus threatening to rip her heart out to her purposely getting into trouble with Mammon, making Lucifer very angry. It was like she liked getting threatened,Asmo must be rubbing off on her something!

And her books! Diavolo below the books! There were all terrifying to look at! Junji ito was the name of it,he'd come to class one day to her reading a very thick black and white manga with the words 'Tomie' written on its spine in blood. Once she'd left to use the restroom he flipped through it and nearly dropped it. Was it normal for humans to find cursed girls repeatedly murdered in horrible ways entertaining? 

"God not another one" he dragging his hand down his face.

"Hey,whats up with you? Lose to many online games?" Satan kicked his shoe.

"Look at this," Levi cracked the door opened, "look at what shes watching" from his spot above the Envy Avatar and Satan could see her watching some sort of Kids show.

"Its probably just something she used to watch as a kid,I hear its somewhat relaxing to reminisce" he pulled away from the door when it happened. MC was laughing at the T.v. which would have been normal, if what they saw wasn't a bunch of cute animales being torn to shreds by everyday objects like a pencil sharpener.

"You see?! T-thats not normal,right?" 

"Well it just means she has a particular taste in humor" but even Satan was a little off put by the new information.

"Ohhh! Are we spying!" Asmo squeezed in between the two, listening and watching MC watch a green army bear shove a purple deer mime into a pencile sharpener,the bear turned the old fashion sharpener which pulled the mime through like a meat grinder, "oh my, MC must really be a sadist~ I can get into that" the avatar of lust was just about to open the door when Levi and Satan snatched him back.

"Oh no you dont you damn horny bastard!"

"We are not letting you seducing MC! Last time we left you alone you hand your hand down her pants! Dirty ass grabber!" It pissed him off that Asmo would try something like that!

"Ahh It was so nice and soft~ perfect for plowing into~" he sighed,he'd never had any creature resist his beauty! That made MC a challange he dearly wanted to pin to his bed and fuck the solution out of. Then he could roll her over and grab that ass that had been tempting him for so damn lo- "Ow! Why'd you hit me?!" He closed the door without disturbing the human. 

"B-because I can see that gross look you get in your eyes!" Levi wanted to strangle Asmo for having whatever dirty,sinful thoughts about MC.

"I'm the avatar of Lust,thats kind of my thing Levi,but dont tell me you haven't thought about it,you too Satan"

"What in my name are you talking about Asmo?" He didn't like where this was going.

"So you mean you've never thought about MC,spread on your bed begging and pleding for you to rip her innocence from her?" Both Wrath and Envy demons flushed horribly at the description! "And you Levi,I know you have some little Otaku fantasy you want her to play as"

"I-I do not!" Asmo grabbed Levi by the tie,pink and purple eyes battled.

"Dont lie to me Levi,I can see it in your eyes, I bet you want MC dressed as Ruri-chan? Or maybe a neko girl? One to call you 'Master'-"

"Master?" Blood was dripping from his nose

-"and promise her body to you and only you, maybe something like that?" The blood picked up speed.

"You truly are a master of manipulation" Satan turned his head away,so many awful and filthy thoughts were running through his mind now thanks to his whore of a brother. But now that Asmo mentioned it,he did have the very rare perverted thought,like the one he has a few days ago.

_'be gentle,please, You know I bruise easy,unless... you want everyone to know? Do you want to let eveyone know that belong to you? Satan?' She was sitting ontop of him,in nothing but his uniform jacket,'you know I like you alot better than old stuck up, Diavolo worshipping Luci right?' She laied her head on his chest._

_Oh god she was tiny! Perfect for sitting right ontop of him,like a cat! He rubbed his hand up and down her back,after all who didn't like a nice back-_

_'Nyahhh! A lil lower please' she-she even had a little cat likd yawn! Stretching her arms and legs MC ended up straddling him,his uniform looked huge on her,then it started to slip, 'Satan,Your really nice,did you know that?' Slipping slipping oh no he could see the top of her chest! It was still slipping! This was it! This was how he died! Th-_

"SATAN!" Asmo shook the blonds shoulder roughly, "God you two need to get laied,I mention her in a sexy position and you've both pitched a tent...although I must compliment you both for Inheriteing the full Asmodeus package~"

"Stop looking at my dick Asmo! Thats incest!" Satan wrapped his jacket around his waist while Levi let himself get absorbed in Beels old hoody, he looked like a gummy bear with only his head and eyes showing like that.

"Oh please,I'v seen better"

"Whats better?" MC asked, crouching next to Levi,instead of wearing her normal brown turtle neck and plaid skirt with stupidly cute bear themed thigh highs! She had on the bear themed onesie Belphi had gotten her. 

"We're seeing who has the biggest-" Levi let out a very high pitched scream and fell over.

"Leviathan! Shut up!" Satan finally snapped, he had just enough of Asmo messing with his hormones like-wait, when did she get here? Was she listening to their entire conversation?! Did she think he was a pervert like his gutter brained brother!

"I just felt eveyones presence at my door so I thought I might come say hi" she waved hi.

"Well MC," Asmo scooped her up like ice cream,smooth and quick before taking her back into her room, "lets leave these two virgins to jack each other off!"

"Oh no you dont asshat!"

"Yeah you walking STD!" Both demons slammed the open just as Asmo dropped MC on top of her bed with a little bouce.

"Unless you guys want to watch,you can just leave" Asmo just about had MC trapped underneath him,legs pushed apart by a knee,"Usually I would be down for a three some but MCs first time will be with me," there was a slight flash but Asmodues horns flickered in and out of sight, " **and me alone** "

"Oh? Have I not given you enough attention Asmo?" She held his cheeks in her hand,putting their foreheads together with a smile that reached her eyes,well if her bangs weren't in the way,"there? Hows this?"

"Much better! You've been ignoring me all month! Take responsibility!" He dropped down from his elbows and laied his head on her chest while she rubbed his back and pulled on his baby hair. Asmo opened his pinkish eyes and smirked smugly at the two.

" **I'll kill him** "

"Satan please! You'll destory MCs room!" 

"Do you guys wanna come watch my show with me? Id offer my body but Asmo is being a bit greedy today"

Satan stomped his heel into the ground and tilled his head up,trying to keep the blood from rushing down to his other head. While Levi just sat down on the floor and rested his back against the bed,if he climbed into bed with them theres no telling what he would do! Following Levis lead,Satan sat down next to him,thinking about all the ways he could get back at Asmo.

"This is my favorite epsiode! You guys ever watch Double whammy?" MC asked as the green military bears PTSD kicked in again. He started going on a rampage and even slit the pink bears throat then shoved a grenade in the neck before it exploded,destorying the plane themed ride he was on.

"Awww look at him! So cute!!!" She cood as the bear attacked a yellow rabbit by shoving his head through a wall and filling his mouth with water from a spray gun,effectively dry drowing the rabbit.

"MC?" Satan turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"What the actually fuck?"

"What! He's cute!! Flippy is my favorite!!!"

"If you wanted to see gore than I can take you to the devildoms dungeon"

"No thanks,this is good"

Satan shook his head,weird,humans could be very weird.


End file.
